


The wolves of Winterfell

by Davina12



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cousin Incest, Drabble, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Healing Sex, One Shot, One True Pairing, POV Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, what happens after the end of the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davina12/pseuds/Davina12
Summary: Jon is exiled  to the Wall. But Sansa isn't going to let him spend his life away from  Winterfell and ... her.  She is going to bring him back to his true  home.  The Queen in the North  and the Lone wolf will  rule Winterfell  together.





	The wolves of Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind this is the real ending of Game of thrones! I wanted to write a short but sweet story. I hope you will enjoy it.

As a little girl Sansa had only one dream. To be a Queen. She wanted to be a kind and gentle ruler and be adored by her subjects. Like the Good Queen Alysanne. She believed that a loving heart was enough  , to make her a  good ruler. Now , many years had passed  and  made her realize  her mistake. Kindness wasn't  always enough.  Sometimes a Queen must be ruthless  and have a heart of stone.  And today was one of those days.  "  _Jon Snow must be exiled ! He killed the Dragon Queen and he must be punished. It is the only way to save Westeros from these savages. Otherwise , their wrath will destroy the Kingdom."_  Tyrion spoke words of wisdom but Sansa didn't want to listen.  " _My cousin  saved the Seven Kingdoms from  a t_ _yrant !He is a hero , not a criminal!  Lords  , i beg you to be reasonable! "_ Sansa  argued.  "  _Lady Sansa we.."_ Yohn Royce started to speak but Sansa  interrupted him. " _Queen Sansa , my Lord."_   She reminded him .  " _Forgive  me! Queen Sansa ,  we all  admire your devotion  to your  family  , but  we must  protect the realm. Even if it means , to  punish a good man."_ The Lords and Ladies of the Council  shook their heads,  in agreement.  Sansa felt her heart sink.  She was going to lose  Jon forever.  "  _It is decided then.  I  , King Brandon Stark ,   First of my name  , King of the Andals and the First Men , Lord of the Six Kingdoms **,** sentence  Jon  Snow to  spend  his remaining years in exile , at the Wall."  _

 Sansa visited Jon in his cell. He was in  such  a bad condition , that at first , she didn't recognise him. He was beaten up ,  starved and had a haunted look in his eyes.  Sansa rushed to his side and hugged him.  "  _Don't touch me. You'll ruin your pretty dress."_ His voice was shaking.  " _I don't  care._   _What have they done to you , my love? I' ll kill them! I swear to the Old Gods, i' ll make them pay!"_ Sansa wanted to cry of anger and frustration.   '' _I deserved it. I killed the Queen  , i swore to protect. I am  , once again , an oathbreaker, cursed by the Gods."   " No! You are a hero! You saved the people of Westeros from a mad  tyrant!"   " I didn't do it for the people. I only did for you! The Queen was going to kill you and i couldn't lose you!"_  Jon  grabbed her by the waste and pulled her closer to him.  He  smashed  his lips against hers, as if he was  trying to destroy her mouth.  Sansa couldn't  contain herself any longer. She hungrily pushed back  , her mouth  wide open. She moaned his name , as  he roughly stroked her tender breasts  and buried his throbbing cock ,  deep inside her. In that moment Sansa wasn't  a Queen ,  nor a highborn lady or even a human being.  She was a wild animal, a  she wolf breeding with her mate.  After they finished  , they cuddled on the cold ,  wet floor. "  _I failed you!"_ She admitted.  "  _I let them send you to the Wall."   " Maybe it's for the best.  I will  atone for my sins and you will be free. Free to marry someone  worthy of you  and live a long and happy life."_ Sansa  felt the anger flow through her.   "  _I will never  marry another man! You are my true love. Since  we were kids , i only loved you. I didn't care , if  our love was a sin , in the eyes of the Gods.  And i am not going to lose you now. I will find a way to bring you back to me!"_

  _" My Queen are you gone mad?"_ Tyrion  couldn't believe ,  what the Queen in the North  , was saying. "  _If  Jon Snow won't return to Winterfell  , i will  wage war to the Six Kingdoms!"_ Sansa's face was as cold as the nothern weather _.  ''You can't be serious!"   " Oh but i am!"    " But .. but ..."_ For the first time in his life , Tyrion was lost for words.  " _Sister , i see that you have made  up your mind.  So  am i.  Jon Snow will be back from the Wall   , after  5 years. You have my word , as the King of the Six Kingdoms. "_ Bran looked deep into his sister's eyes and smiled .  He had dreamt  of this moment  and he knew ,  it was the right thing  to do. 

 

**5 YEARS LATER**

 The time had finally come.  After so many years , Sansa was going to be reunited with her love.   She felt  her heart beating too fast ,  for her body to bear.  She couldn't take it  anymore. She wanted to see him! " _Mother is it him? "_ her five years old daughter  looked at her , with anticipation.  " _Yes my dear . Your father is finally back to us!_ " Sansa replied  , as a hooded figure approched them. 


End file.
